Current text input methods rely on drawing a keyboard or displaying characters on the screen and the user selecting each character one at a time. This method of text input has limitations using the small screens included with wearable devices. Sometimes the text input requires the user to scroll through character several times.
Another text input method requires an active connection with a master device to configure the wearable device. The active connection is not ideal while consuming greater amounts of energy.